


Not much time today, not much time to grade.

by wonderwanda



Category: Strangers With Candy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanda/pseuds/wonderwanda
Summary: The end of the term is approaching. Geoffrey is desperate to grade papers with Chuck, who insists he only grades papers with his wife. Will they be able to carve out time to grade together?
Relationships: Geoffrey Jellineck/Chuck Noblet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Not much time today, not much time to grade.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> I’ve been wanting to match Cheoffrey for years, so I was really happy to receive your request. I’ve only ever written w/w so this was a fun challenge. I hope you like it!

They stand at the edge of the cafeteria surveying students. At first on opposite ends but as the period draws to a close, Geoffrey drifts over. Leaning against the wall forces his tweed-clad colleague to finally address their proximity. Chuck clears his throat, and Geoffrey speaks. 

“Have you given any thought to my...proposition?” 

“I can’t grade papers with you today, Geoffrey.”

“The term ends next week, we both have a lot of grading to do. You know grading alone makes me nervous.” 

“I’ve already told you, I only grade papers with my wife.”

The bell rings, silencing Geoffrey’s defeated sigh. Chuck stares out the window, feigning ignorance. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” he declares. 

“Ah, I think I’ll join you.” Geoffrey’s voice is practically prepubescent. Disappointment fading to desire, arousal growing in his belly. 

They walk together, trying not to appear hurried or synchronous. When they reach the bathroom, Chuck swings the door of the single stall staff bathroom open, barely missing Geoffrey’s pillowy, pillowy lips. Geoffrey locks it behind them and takes Chuck’s face in his hands. 

After a small eternity, their lips separate and they scan each other’s faces for skin that’s been unattended to. Chuck threads his fingers through Geoffrey’s hair. 

“Grade papers with me, Chuck.” He says, breathy. 

“I can’t.” 

The bell rings, stiffening Chuck’s posture instantaneously. 

“Welp, better get to class.” He straightens his suit jacket and pushes past Geoffrey to open the door. 

Before Geoffrey can follow him, Jerri barrels into the bathroom. 

“Jerri, what are you doing here?” 

“Principal Blackman told me I could tinkle in the Teacher’s can until the clinic gets my test results back.” She unbuttons her pants, but before dropping her trousers makes direct eye contact with Mr. Jellineck. “Were you just in here with Mr. Noblett?” 

“No,” he scratches his head nervously, “what would make you say that?” 

Jerri sits on the toilet. “He walked out right before you—” 

“What a silly coincidence!” He chirps, embarrassed. “I have to go teach art in my art classroom now.”

“Lock up on your way out!” 

As the door slams, Jerri shrugs; unphased.

+

Before the last bell of the day, Mr. Jellineck slides into Mr. Noblett’s classroom. The home of his love. Devoid of life aside from the object of his affection. The chalkboard and desks are their only witnesses.

“I can’t grade papers with you. Not today.” Mr. Noblett stares at his workspace, avoiding eye contact. 

“We haven’t graded papers together in weeks!” Geoffrey pleads. His desire tangible, gnawing.

“There is _nothing_ I would rather be doing than grading papers with you.” 

“Then why won’t you?” 

The bell rings. 

“I have detention, you need to go.” Chuck hisses, refusing to acknowledge his colleague any further.

“It’s the end of the term, Chuck!” 

A few students enter the classroom as Geoffrey storms out.

“Mr. Noblett, why did you give me an ‘F’ on this?” Jerri looks at him, discouraged. All of his frustration, his want, this day, spills out of him at once. 

“Because you’re a failure Jerri, a failure!” His voice cracks. “Wait...maybe I could...take another look at it.” 

She puts it on his desk, and he puts his hand on it, brushing the corner with his fingers. 

“Are you ok Mr. Noblett?”

“Go sit down!” He takes a breath. “Eyes to the back of the room. Eyes to the back of the room everyone!” 

The gaggle of detention students awkwardly comply with Chuck’s request. When they’re all faced away from him, he places a balled up fist between his teeth and fights the urge to audibly sob. After a moment, he speaks again: 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Can we turn around?” Jerri asks. 

“NO!” 

His pace is quick, destination inevitable. When he reaches the art classroom, he sees Geoffrey sculpting a person hunched over, holding their own detached penis. Chuck watches as his love gently smooths the lumps out of it before making his presence known. 

“I’ll...have some time after detention tomorrow to...grade.” 

Geoffrey then grabs the penis, crushing it angrily in his fist.

“You expect to just come in here and have me adjust my schedule around you? Why can’t I adjust my schedule around me?”

“Grade papers with me.” 

“My macrame group meets on Fridays, Chuck.” 

“I know.” 

Mr. Jellineck inhales sharply, debating. 

“I’ll think about it.”

+

The next day, Chuck can barely concentrate. He daydreams of obliterating everyone’s thesis statements, forcing everyone to redo their bibliography, and undoing the buttons on Geoffrey’s smock one by one.

He’ll shift page requirements at the last minute, reach his hand down Geoffrey’s briefs and gently caress the bearded mast within them. He can already taste the stale coffee on Geoffrey’s lips. All he has to do is make it through one…last…

The door swings open, Geoffrey stands in the passage. 

“After detention!” Chuck whispers, adamant.

“You’re going to pay for making me miss macrame group, Chuck.” Geoffrey smolders. “I was making serious progress on my plant holder.” 

“Not now Geoffrey, the bell is about to ring!” 

“I guess you’d better make some room for me.” Mr. Jellineck tilts his head to the side, insinuating that Mr. Noblett slide his chair backwards to free up space under his desk. 

“After. Detention.” The bell rings. “Get out of here!” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Geoffrey walks closer. Chuck is terrified, but his core is ablaze with desire. Another second ticks past, then, realizing Geoffrey isn’t bluffing, Chuck quickly shifts his chair backwards. After Geoffrey is settled under the desk, he pulls the chair in and starts running his fingernails slowly up and down Mr. Noblett’s shins. 

His cheeks flush as the few detention students trickle in. As Geoffrey starts stroking his thighs, Chuck bites his tongue. 

“What’s wrong with your face Mr. Noblett?” Jerri asks, after taking her seat. 

“Mind your business Jerri.” His voice cracks as he answers her. Mr. Jellineck parts his knees, moving his hands deftly to his colleague’s big, beautiful bulge. Chuck holds his breath momentarily. “You know what? Detention over. Dismissed. Just go, just go home all of you. Get out of here immediately. I have a lot of grading to do.” 

Geoffrey continues caressing the enlarged area beneath his lover’s trousers as all of the students shuffle out. After the last student has left, a stifled moan escapes Chuck’s lips. Geoffrey loosens Chuck’s belt to make space for his growing erection. 

“No,” Chuck breathes, “Not here.” 

“I’ve got just the place…”

+

As they descend the stairs into the basement, the couch they normally grade on is in its usual spot.

“On your knees Jellineck.” Chuck growls. “Now.” 

Before sitting down, Chuck undoes his trousers and can’t seem to get them off fast enough. As soon as he’s settled, Mr. Jellineck places a hand on each of his colleague’s knees and spreads them lasciviously. 

“I’ve been thinking about grading papers all day.” Geoffrey says, laying a row of kisses up  
Chuck’s thigh. Barely able to control his desire, he takes the tip of his lover’s manhood into his mouth. Chuck gasps, pulling Mr. Jellineck’s hair in his hands with a gentle tug. 

“Yes…” He pants, “deeper... _Fuck_.”

Geoffrey pulls Chuck out of his mouth and runs a languid tongue over his pulsing shaft. Before he can continue, Chuck pulls him up by the hair and pushes him onto the couch, strength emboldened with arousal. Mr. Jellineck disrobes at an agonizing speed, taking pleasure in hearing his partner squirm. 

“You taste delicious.” Geoffrey unbuttons his smock with a careful, teasing performance. 

“Geoffrey!” By this point, Chuck has covered his own piece with what’s left of their crusty bottle of lubricant. Watching his colleague move at such a glacial pace is excruciating, but he takes a moment to admire Geoffrey’s beautiful, round ass before proceeding.

After positioning his love, face to the top of the couch, Chuck puts his hand over Geoffrey’s mouth and slides inside of him before he can react. With his free hand, Chuck reaches around and rubs his hand down Geoffrey’s stiff cock.

“You like that Mr. Jellineck?” 

Geoffrey whimpers.

“Is that a yes?” Chuck removes his hand just long enough for a gravelly agreement.

“ _Yes_.” 

“Good.” Mr. Noblett increases the pace of every stroke, trying his best to match the arch in Geoffrey’s spine with each thrust. 

Soon, they fall into a rhythm and come within seconds of one another.

Before breaking apart, they take a second to savor their placement; holding each other close. Chuck kisses Geoffrey’s shoulders before properly dismounting. Geoffrey turns himself around, admiring the post coital glow of his love. They can no longer contain themselves, and pull each other in for an amorous kiss.

They only separate for Mr. Jellineck to catch his breath. 

“Geoffrey,” Chuck sighs, “Oh Geoffrey, I’m so glad we’re friends.” 

Mr. Jellineck is about to reply when a crash distracts them both. 

“Can you homos keep it down? I’m trying to watch cartoons.” Jerri pokes her head out from behind the furnace holding a half empty bowl of Cap’n Crunch.

“Dammit Jerri, what are you doing down here?” 

“I live down here. You keep fucking on my couch.” She chuckles. “It’s ok, the smell of splooge helps me sleep.” 

“Jerri!”

+

On Monday morning Jerri gets her report back.

“An F-, aww come on.”


End file.
